emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5715 (22nd September 2010)
Plot Adele chats with Katie, who is distracted from the argument she'd had with Andy the day before. They run into Lizzie, who is over the moon about her relationship with Bob. Carl complains to Eve about how difficult it is to not be able to have sex with her when she's sharing a house with he and Chas. She says he'll just have to deal with it. Andy has breakfast with Sarah in the cafe, to try to make things up with Katie. Hazel tells a reluctant Bob that he has to tell Lizzie he has no feelings for her. Charity argues with Andy that she's supposed to have Sarah. Terry and Rodney find the car lot vandalised. They tell Cain that it must be Mickey, Aaron's "little friend." Abi warns Ryan to get rid of the food she gave him as they're about to search the prisoners. Andy says sorry to Katie and asks how they can get past their problems - Katie insists she's fine and he has the problem, but agrees to talk with him alone. Rhona tries to convince Paddy to buy a woman a drink; he jokingly asks Rhona, unaware of her feelings for him. She is later embarrassed when she realises she forgot her lunch date with Marlon. Jackson warns Aaron not to retaliate against Mickey; Aaron implies he will and will use Clyde to help. Eve feels awkward when she returns home and assumes Carl is preparing champagne for them, only to realise it's for Chas, who walks downstairs a moment later. Rodney tells Paddy about the money Aaron now owes him; Terry reminds Aaron of the same, and later, Cain warns Aaron not to get him in trouble again. Sandy counsels Edna to reconcile her differences with Eve. Pretending it's just part of the search, Abi pats Ryan down; Ryan's cellmate later warns him that Abi is out to get him, and he just grins in response. Andy lets Charity have Sarah, and Sarah, through Noah tells them about Andy yelling at Katie. Cain nearly goes over to have it out with Andy until Charity convinces him to let it sit. Eve pouts to Carl about their time being interrupted; he smirks that they'll have to be more clever next time. Aaron promises a surprised Paddy and Jackson that he'll give Mickey his money back. Andy and Katie reminisce as he tells her he is sure most of his problems over the years have been down to their relationship not working out. He kisses her, and she responds. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Carl King - Tom Lister *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *Abi Peterson - Catherine Tyldesley *Curtis Bevan - Kyle Rees Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Café Hope - Interior *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *HMP Hotten - Ryan's cell and corridor *The Woolpack - Bar *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,980,000 viewers (16th place) Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes